Kehidupan dalam Kos-kosan Tiga Bersaudara Kou
by Al-chii NekoNyan
Summary: Kehidupan Alibaba Saluja yang tamvan dan berani(?) dalam kos-kosan absurd milik abang-abang kita yang ganteng(?) akan dimulai! Seperti apa saja kegiatan mereka?


Hai,readers tercinta! *cipokin satu-satu(?)*  
Aouthor Al lagi belajar bikin fanfict dengan format biginian,nih,jadi harap maklum kalau mungkin ada yang aneh ._.v  
Ini rencananya mau author bikin jadi semacam komik strip,tapi karena author ga jago gambar... Ah,lupain!  
Langsung aja! Check it out!

* * *

Rating: K+ mungkin/?  
Genre: Humor,Friendship(?)  
Warning: OOC,Typo,bikin galau(?),garing,gaje,lawakan maksa,dan sebagainyaaaa  
MAGI udah pasti punya Shinobu Ohtaka,tapi fanfictnya buatan saya,Al-chii NekoNyan ._.

* * *

[Take 1]  
Alibaba: "Jadi ini,ya,kos-kosan paling ngetop di sini!"  
Alibaba pun melihat ke arah papan nama. Tulisannya ditulis dengan cat merah (ato darah kering(?),entahlah),bertuliskan 'KOST TIGA BERSAUDARA: Kos khusus pria. Menerima waria tapi bukan wanita(?)'.  
Alibaba: *keringetan* "Kos-kosan macam apa ini?"  
Tiba-tiba saja ada suara cekikikan di belakangnya. Alibaba sontak menoleh.  
Kouha: "Lu mau ngekos di sini?"  
Alibaba: *ngomong dalem hati* Cewek? Kok dadanya flat? Terus,ngapain dia di kosan cowok? Jangan-jangan tukang tagih utang? Anjir,gue kemaren beli roti belom di bayar,sih.  
Kouha: "MAU NGEKOS KAGAK?! ENTAR GUE BELAH LU JADI DUA KALO MIKIR MACEM-MACEM!"  
Alibaba: "Eh,iya,iya! Mau,Mas! MAU!" Anjir,ini pemiliknya,toh. Gue kira tukang tagih utang.  
Kouha tersenyum lebar,kemudian mendorong Alibaba masuk ke dalam rumah.  
Kouha: *celingukan* "Bang Kouen! Ada yang mo ngekos neh!"  
Seorang pria berjenggot muncul dari tangga lantai dua,menatap Alibaba dari atas sampai bawah dengan wajah 'flat',kemudian berhenti di salah satu titik (if you know what I mean :v).  
Kouen: "Kau saja yang pilihkan ruangan untuknya,aku mau tidur siang." *balik lagi ke atas*  
Alibaba melirik Kouha yang ketawa-ketawa gajelas. Ya. Jelas orang berambut pink ini punya sedikit masalah dengan orientasi seksualnya. Bingung? Sama. Author juga nggak ngerti/? #nahloh  
Alibaba melihat Kouha mengambil sebuah daftar dari meja tamu.  
Kouha: *berguman sendiri* "Ruang kosong... Ruang kosong..."  
Alibaba: "Anu,Mas,ruangan saya nggak mesti sendirian,kok. Berdua juga boleh."  
Kouha: *ngeliat Alibaba dalem-dalem* "Yakin?"  
Alibaba: *ngangguk*  
Kouha mengajak Alibaba ke halaman belakang yang terdiri bangunan berlantai 2 dengan 10 kamar di masing-masing lantai. Sungguh mengejutkan untuk sebuah kos-kosan. Harusnya dengan keadaan bangunan kayak gini,tiga bersaudara Kou sudah bisa buka usaha gede dengan gaji besar. Tapi kenapa mereka malah ngebangun kos-kosan? Itu masih menjadi rahasia ilahi/?  
Kouha terus mengecek daftarnya,kemudian berjalan menuju salah satu ruangan.  
Kouha: "Ini yang kamarnya bisa untuk berdua. Dia sendirian di kamar ini karena nggak ada yang mau sekamar dengannya."  
Kouha mengetuk pintu kamar itu. Di luar dugaan Alibaba,seorang pria (atau lebih tepatnya waria) kekar dengan tato lope-lope di seluruh badannya yang keluar dari kamar itu.  
Kouha: "Elisabeth,ini teman sekamar barumu!" *senyum ceria*  
Alibaba: "M-mas... Nggak ada... Kamar lain?"  
Kouha: "Apa? Lu nggak mau kamar ini?"  
Alibaba: *menggeleng cepat,tau nyawanya dalam bahaya kalau dia seruangan dengan pria(atau wanita?) itu*  
Kouha: *mengangguk* Baiklah,baiklah. Maaf,Elisabeth. Dia tidak jadi seruangan denganmu.  
Elisabeth kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.  
Kouha melihat kembali daftarnya.  
Kouha: "Oh! Ada satu lagi kamar kosong! Akan aku antarkan!"  
Alibaba terus mengikuti Kouha,menaiki tangga lantai 2 di bangunan sebelah kanan,kemudian berhenti di kamar bernomor 12.  
Kouha: *langsung buka pintu tanpa ba-bi-bu dan assalamualaikum(?)* "BRO!"  
Alibaba mangap. Orang yang ada di dalam mangap. Kouha bingung.  
Alibaba: "HAKURYUU!" *nunjuk orang yang di dalam*  
Hakuryuu: "ORANG NGGAK FEMES!" *nunjuk Alibaba*  
Alibaba: *pengen ngejambak Hakuryuu*  
Kouha: "Jadi kalian saling kenal? Hakuryuu,dia yang kau sebut 'cowok apes yang pengen terkenal'?"  
Hakuryuu: "Ya,alias Alibaba 'NGGAK FEMES' Saluja." *ngangguk sambil nyengir gaje*  
Alibaba: *jambak-jambakin Hakuryuu* "DIEM LU,MATA SEBELAH!"  
Kouha: "Baiklah,jadi-siapa namamu? Alibaba?-,dia adalah sepupuku,Ren Hakuryuu,dan dia akan jadi teman sekamarmu sekarang. Kalian sama-sama baru datang hari ini,jadi kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan penghuni lainnya."  
Alibaba: *masih jambakin Hakuryuu* "Mas,nggak ada kamar lain lagi?"  
Kouha: "BANYAK KENEK!*" *banting pintu*  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: "..."  
(*Banyak kenek: Cerewet/banyak maunya. Itu bahasa daerah author,bahasa Bangka -_-v)

* * *

[Take 2]  
Alibaba: *nyeret koper ke kamar*  
Hakuryuu: "Anggep aja rumah sendiri." *geserin beberapa barang*  
Alibaba: "Anggep rumah sendiri...?" *mikir aneh*  
Beberapa saat kemudian...  
Hakuryuu: "ELU NGAPAIN?!" *syok,mundur dikit*  
Alibaba: "Nyiapin pantat buat melakukan pengeluaran di toilet bentar lagi. Gue di rumah biasanya kayak gini." *nungging gaje di kasur tanpa celana*  
Hakuryuu: "... A-apa?"

* * *

[Take 3]  
Ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamar Alibaba dan Hakuryuu.  
Hakuryuu: *bukain pintu*  
Ada seseorang-yang kayaknya cewek-berambut pirang panjang di kepang,berdiri sambil memegang nampan makanan.  
Orang tidak di kenal (OTDK): "Makan siang!" *senyum lebar*  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: *mangap* Gileeeee,cantik amaaaaatttt~~  
OTDK: *bingung* "Jadi,mau atau tidak makan siangnya?"  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: *ngangguk dengan semangat,rebutan nampan yang di bawa OTDK*  
Si OTDK pun pergi,sementara Alibaba dan Hakuryuu masih mangap di depan pintu.  
Penghuni kamar sebelah,Ja'far,kebetulan lewat.  
Ja'far: "Liatin apaan kalian?"  
Alibaba: "Liatin cewek yang tadi!"  
Ja'far: "Cewek?"  
Hakuryuu: "Iya! Cewek yang barusan nganter makan siang!"  
Ja'far: "Kalian pasti bercanda! HUAHAHAH!" *ngakak*  
Alibaba: *tersinggung* "Apaan,sih? 'Kan emang cantik! Iya,nggak,Hakuryuu?"  
Hakuryuu: *ngangguk*  
Ja'far: *ngakak membabi buta* "TAPI,'KAN,DIA COWOK!"  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: "APA?!"  
Ja'far: "Iya! Dia itu,'kan,Yunan,koki di kos-kosan ini,dan dia tentu saja cowok. Kalau ga percaya,suruh aja dia buka baju!"  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: "ANJIIIIRRR!"

* * *

[Take 4]  
Alibaba: "Bosen nih,ceritanya dikit-dikit kepotong..." *ngipas-ngipas badan pakai tangan*  
Author: *lempar panci* "Gausah cerewet! Sukur-sukur lu gue jadiin tokoh utama!"  
Alibaba: "Anu... Mbak author,ini kosan cowok..."  
Author: "Emang napa?"  
Tiba-tiba Hakuryuu keluar dari kamar mandi. Tanpa handuk. Author syok.  
Author: "KYAAAAAAA!"  
Hakuryuu: *kaget* "GYAAAAAA!"  
Alibaba: *reflek* "EEEHHHHH?!"  
Author: "HUAAAAAA!" *ngacir keluar,nangis*  
Hakuryuu: *natap Alibaba* "... Ini salahku?"  
Alibaba: "... Nggak tau."  
Hakuryuu: *keringetan* "Bisa-bisa gue gak dapet gaji jadi aktor,neh."

* * *

[Take 5]  
Alibaba: "Ini TKP-nya nggak ganti-ganti,ya. Masa' di kamar nomor 12 doang?"  
Hakuryuu: "Mau main ke kamar lainnya?"  
Alibaba langsung setuju dan mengikuti Hakuryuu berjalan keluar.  
Mereka berjalan ke kamar nomor 11 dan langsung membuka pintu. Alibaba dan Hakuryuu kaget ngeliat Ja'far dan teman sekamarnya,Sinbad,lagi 'nganu'.  
Ja'far: "KALIAN NGAPAIN DISINI?!" *nyari celana*  
Sinbad: *kaget,diem di tempat*  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: "..." *nutup pintu*  
Kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke kamar nomor 13. Di kamar itu ada Sharrkan dan Masrur.  
Sharrkan: *garuk-garuk punggung* "Oh,Alibaba! Ada apa?"  
Masrur: "..." *ngunyah tulang ikan*  
Alibaba: "Nggak asik." *nutup pintu lagi*  
Mereka membuka pintu kamar 14. Terlihat Judal sedang telanjang dada dengan memakai boxer pink dengan motif love-love(?).  
Judal: "Apa liat-liat? Naksir,ya?" *ngomong dengan nada jutek*  
Alibaba: "E-enggak,bang. Cuma... Itu celananya... Gue suka." *keringetan*  
Hakuryuu: *nahan ketawa*  
Judal: "Napa? Elu mau?" *melorotin celana*  
Alibaba: "ENGGAK,BANG. NGGAK USAH." *nyeret Hakuryuu keluar kamar Judal,cepet-cepet ngacir balik ke kamar*

* * *

[Take 6]  
Hakuryuu: "Kok tiba-tiba laper,ya...?" *kedip-kedip gaje*  
Alibaba: "Yaelah,ngekode lu. Sama nih,gue juga laper."  
Hakuryuu: "Minjem dapur kosan,yok."  
Alibaba: "Terserah,penting bisa makan."  
Hakuryuu dan Alibaba pun berjalan menuju rumah utama,rumah si tiga bersaudara Kou. Ada Kouha yang lagi selonjoran di sofa sambil nonton tv bareng Koumei yang sibuk ngunyah keripik kecoa(?).  
Hakuryuu: "Bang Kouha,Bang Koumei,mana Bang Kouen?"  
Koumei: "Di atas." *ngomong dengan mulut penuh keripik kecoa*  
Kouha: "Ngapain nyari Kouen?" *pasang pose seksi ala putri duyung(?)*  
Hakuryuu: "Kami mau pakai dapurnya buat masak,Bang." *nunjuk Alibaba*  
Kouha: "Izin ama Yunan aja,Kouen lagi sibuk. Kecuali kalau kalian meledakkan dapur,baru panggil gue atau Kouen."  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: *ngangguk*  
Beberapa saat kemudian...  
Mulai ada asap hitam mengepul dari dapur.  
Koumei: "Kouha,apa kita harus mengecek mereka berdua?" *mulai khawatir*  
Kouha: "Biar saja,mereka,'kan,belum meledakkan dapur." *selonjoran*  
Kemudian,ada air mengalir di lantai.  
Koumei: "Kou-kouha..."  
Kouha: "... Gak apa." *natap genangan air dekat sofanya*  
Lalu...  
BUUUMMM!  
Koumei: "KOUHA! MEREKA MELEDAKKAN DAPUR!"  
Kouha: *goyangin kaki* "Koumei,apa kau lihat dapurnya masih utuh?"  
Koumei: *ngangguk*  
Kouha: *ngupil* "Yaudah,artinya nggak apa-apa."  
Sementara itu,di sisi lain...  
Alibaba: "Loh? Kompornya meledak."  
Hakuryuu: "Gue juga bisa liat itu,cuk."  
Alibaba: "Gimana nih! Kita bisa dimarahin ama Mas Kouha dan Mas Kouen!"  
Hakuryuu: "Udahlah,lanjutin aja masaknya."  
BUUUMMM! Prang! Kompryang! Bugh! ADUH PANAS!  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: *keluar dapur sambil bawa dua piring*  
Kouha: "Oh,udah selesai masaknya?"  
Alibaba: *ngangguk* "Iya,Mas Kouha. Itu juga masakannya kami bagi buat mas-mas semua."  
Kouha: "Benarkah?" *semangat*  
Alibaba & Hakuryuu: *ngangguk,cepet-cepet keluar rumah utama*  
Koumei: "Eng,Kouha... Perasaanku nggak enak..."  
Kouha berjalan ke dapur. Beberapa saat kemudian,dia mangap. Diapun mengambil makanan di dapur dan kembali masih dengan wajah syok.  
Koumei: "Ada apa?"  
Kouha: "... Ya. Mereka tidak meledakkan dapur,tapi meledakkan nyaris setengah rumah."  
Koumei: "EEHH?!"

* * *

[Take 7]  
Alibaba sedang asik baca buku,tapi kemudian tiba-tiba ia mendengar jendela kamarnya di ketuk dari luar. Alibaba jadi ketakutan.  
Ya jelas lah! Ini,'kan,lantai dua! Masa' iya ada yang ngetok jendela dari luar.  
Alibaba: *buka jendelanya* "Nggak ada orang,tuh."  
Sinbad: *muncul dari bawah jendela* "HAI,ALIBABA!"  
Alibaba: "WUAAAAH!" *jatuh terduduk*  
Sinbad: "Hehehe,lagi kaget,ya?" *nyengir watados*  
Alibaba: "Nggak,gue ngeden!" *pasang muka Nicholas Cage(?)*  
Sinbad: "Eh,Alibaba,lu mau ikutan,nggak?"  
Alibaba: "Hah? Ikutan apa?"  
Sinbad: *bisikin ke Alibaba* "Ngintipin cewek di kos-kosan sebelah. Gue ngajakin Sharrkan sama Judal juga."  
Alibaba: "Boleh,tuh!"  
Sinbad,Alibaba,Sharrkan,dan Judal kemudian memindahkan tangga ke dinding pagar pemisah antara kosan mereka dengan kos sebelah.  
Baru saja akan mengintip,tiba-tiba...  
Duakhhh!  
Ada tendangan melayang ke muka Alibaba.  
Alibaba: *gosokin muka* "Aduh!"  
Morgiana: "Ngapain kalian?" *menatap tajam*  
Judal: "Ngintipin kalian. Di ajakin ama Sinbad,tuh." *nunjuk Sinbad,senyum jahat*  
Sinbad: *gugup*  
Yamraiha: "SHARRKAN!" *tiba-tiba muncul,mukul Sharrkan pakai tongkat*  
Sharrkan: *ngacir* "Hiiii,ada wanita ular!"  
Tiba-tiba,Kouen datang dengan wajah seram.  
Kouen: *senyum iblis* "Sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sana dan segera bersihkan seluruh toilet kosan ini! Dan maaf karena anggota kami mengganggu anda,nona-nona."  
Alibaba,Sinbad,& Judal: *hormat,balik kanan* "MAJU... JALAN!" *cepet-cepet langkah tegak maju jalan*

* * *

[Take 8]  
Hakuryuu: *ngeliat muka Alibaba* "Mukamu kenapa,Alibaba?"  
Alibaba: "Di tendang ama cewek di kos-kosan sebelah." *ngusap-ngusap bagian muka yang bengkak*  
Hakuryuu: "Oh! Aku dengar dari Ja'far,katanya kalian mau mengintip cewek di kosan sebelah,ya? Itu,sih,namanya cari mati!"  
Alibaba: "Emangnya ada apa lagi di sana selain 'gadis berambut merah tukang tendang-tendang' dan 'wanita ular pembawa tongkat'?"  
Tiba-tiba...  
Sharrkan: "ADA IBU KOS YANG MENYERAMKAAAN...!" *ngomong dengan nada horror sambil menepuk pundak Alibaba*  
Alibaba: "KYAAAAA!" *teriak kayak cewek kesetrum*  
Hakuryuu: "Tapi ibu kos di situ tidak kelihatan menyeramkan,ya."  
Sharrkan: *mendengus kencang* "Jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya! Ibu Scheherazade justru yang paling menyeramkan!"  
Alibaba: "Elu,tuh,yang menyeramkan! Masa' iya ada cowok nyusup ke kamar cowok lainnya?!"  
Sharrkan: "Nyantai aja kali,Alibaba." *ngupil dengan watados*  
Hakuryuu: "Tapi... Dia bahkan tampaknya lebih muda dari Yamraiha!"  
Sharrkan: "Nah,makanya aku kemari! Untuk mengajak kalian... Mengunjungi kosan ibu Scheherazade itu!"  
Alibaba: "Aku tidak mau di tendang gadis berambut merah itu lagi,satu bengkak aja belom sembuh."  
Hakuryuu: "Jangan khawatir,kalau lewat jalan biasa,tidak akan di serang. Er... Kurasa?"  
Akhirnya,Sharrkan,Alibaba,dan Hakuryuu menuju ke kos-kosan ibu Scheherazade.  
Tapi,setengah jam kemudian...  
Ja'far: *ngeliat Sharrkan,Alibaba,dan Hakuryuu terkapar berdarah-darah di depan papan nama kos-kosan mereka* "Kalian kenapa?"  
Sharrkan,Alibaba,& Hakuryuu: "Abis di bantai sama ibu Scheherazade."  
Ja'far: "Hah...?"  
(FYI: Saat itu,Hakuryuu berhasi PDKT dengan Morgiana. Sharrkan berhasil nyolong kancutnya Yamraiha. Alibaba? Dapet tusukan dari Dunya,nyaris mati di serang Kougyoku,di sambit kipas anginnya Hakuei,dan di gampar Hakuryuu karena ngeliat ke bawah rok Morgiana. Karena berisik,mereka akhirnya d bantai oleh ibu Scheherazade)

* * *

[Take 9]  
TONG,TONG,TONG!  
Terdengar bunyi ketukan panci. Alibaba membuka matanya,masih setengah ngantuk,dan akhirnya justru nyipitin matanya.  
Alibaba: "Jam berapa,nih?" *ngeliatin Hakuryuu yang udah pake baju olahraga sambil push-up*  
Hakuryuu: "Jam 5 pagi." *masih push-up*  
Alibaba: "Oh..." *narik selimut,tidur lagi*  
Hakuryuu: "Mending lu cepetan bangun,sebelum..."  
Braaak! TONG! TONG! TONG!  
Kouha: "BANGKITLAH,WAHAI ALIBABA 'NGGAK FEMES' SALUJA!" *ngomong kayak orang bangkitin setan*  
Alibaba: *nutup telinga pake bantal dan narik selimut makin tinggi*  
Hakuryuu: "Hei,cepetan bangun..." *berusaha bisik-bisik*  
Kouha: *senyum jahat* "Hakuryuu,anak yang satu ini nggak bangun-bangun. Bagaimana kalau kita gunakan 'itu'?"  
Hakuryuu: *gugup* "'Itu'? Lu yakin,bang Kouha?"  
Kouha: "Buat anak yang malas bangun pagi untuk olahraga dan bersih-bersih,'itu' adalah sesuatu yang paling tepat di gunakan sekarang!"  
Alibaba: Apaan yang mereka maksud dengan 'itu'? Kok kedengeran serem?  
Tiba-tiba...  
Alibaba: "Pwaaahhh! Apaan,tuh,yang kalian sumpein ke mulut gue?!"  
Kouha: "Hanya kaos kakinya Sinbad yang udah ga di cuci 2 minggu,sarung bantal ilerannya Kouen,CD-nya Judal,dan makanan sisa 3 hari yang lalu." *senyum iblis*  
Hakuryuu: *nahan ketawa*  
Alibaba: *pingsan*  
Beberapa jam kemudian...  
Hakuryuu: "Elu masih idup,'kan,Alibaba?" *guncang-guncangin bahu Alibaba*  
Sharrkan: "Mungkin harus kita jejelin pake boxer love-lovenya Judal?"  
Sinbad: "Kenapa nggak suruh Yunan buka baju terus pose seksi?"  
Ja'far: "Mungkin... Sedikit tusukan akan membantu..." *nusuk perut Alibaba pake tusuk sate*  
Sharrkan: "Kalau kayak gitu mah,mana mungkin bangun! Harusnya kayak gini,neh!" *ngambil tusuk satenya Ja'far,terus nusukin pantat Alibaba*  
Alibaba: "ANJRIT!" *kebangun*  
Sharrkan: "Tuh,'kan,kebangun!" *nyengir lebar*  
Alibaba: "Lho? Kok kalian semua di sini?"  
Ja'far: "Kamu pingsan karena di sumpelin ama mas Kouha."  
Kouha: *tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah jendela* "Dia payah sekali. Padahal gue belum memasukkan beha ibu Scheherazade yang gue colong beberapa bulan lalu,sandal jepitnya Ja'far,dan sepatunya Sharrkan!"  
Alibaba: *kabur ke kosan bu Scheherazade*

* * *

[Take 10]  
Alibaba: *ngeliatin cucian yang menggunung di keranjang* "Anjir."  
Hakuryuu: "Cepetan cuci,gih! Bau,neh!"  
Alibaba: "Nyucinya gimana?"  
Hakuryuu: "Di belakang ada keran air. Sabunnya... Pake aja punya gue." *nyodorin sabun colek*  
Alibaba: "Err..." *ngambil sabunnya Hakuryuu,tiba-tiba keringatan*  
Hakuryuu: "Kenapa?"  
Alibaba: "Nggak ada mesin cuci?"  
Hakuryuu: *strip eyes* "Yah... Biasanya Ja'far nyuci bajunya di laundry dan biasanya banyak yang nitip,tapi..."  
Alibaba: *ngacir ke kamar Ja'far sambil bawa keranjang cucian*  
Hakuryuu: "Yah,padahal gue belom selese ngomongnya..."  
Beberapa saat kemudian...  
Alibaba balik dari kamar Ja'far,ngos-ngosan karena bawa keranjang cucian.  
Hakuryuu: "Oh,udah balik?" *nyengir dari balik novel yang ia baca*  
Alibaba: "FAAKKK! NAPA ELU GA BILANG KALO JA'FAR UDAH NGANTER CUCIANNYA KE LAUNDRY?!"  
Hakuryuu: "Lah,gue baru aja mau bilang,elunya udah ngacir ke kamar Ja'far duluan."

* * *

[Take 11]  
Alibaba: *ngucek cucian*  
Judal: *kebetulan lewat* "He? Elu ngapain ngucek cucian di sini? Nggak nitip ama Ja'far?"  
Alibaba: "Gue telat." *ngelap keringat*  
Judal: *natap Alibaba dengan tatapan kayak morang gay(?)* Kasian amat,sih. Ni orang apes mulu perasaan.  
Alibaba: "Selesai!" *senyum kemenangan*  
Judal: "Perlu gue bantu,nggak?"  
Alibaba: "Boleh. Lu bisa bantu gue jemurin pakaian-pakaian ini,soalnya gue mau part time dulu." *nyodorin keranjang baju ke Judal*  
Judal: "Sip!"  
Alibaba pun pergi untuk kerja part time.  
Ketika ia pulang,tiba-tiba saja Hakuryuu mendatanginya dengan muka horror.  
Alibaba: "Hakuryuu? Ada apa?"  
Hakuryuu: "Cepetan balik ke kamar!" *narik tangan Alibaba*  
Alibaba: "Hah?" *ngikut*  
Ketika mereka sampai di kamarnya,ia melihat CD-CD di gantung di deket jendela,dan baju-baju lain di letakkan sembarangan di seantero kamar.  
Judal: *selonjoran di kasur sambil nonton tv,cuma pake CD bergambar Spongebob* "Oh! Kalian sudah pulang?"  
Alibaba: "APAAN,NEH?!"

* * *

[Take 12]  
Sharrkan: "HOIII!" *tereak di lapangan kosan sampai bikin seluruh orang di kos-kosan kaget*  
Alibaba: "Apaan,tuh?" *nutup telinga pake bantal*  
Hakuryuu: *ngeliat ke luar jendela* "Sharrkan lagi mendeklarasikan kalau dia berhasil nyolong sesuatu lagi dari kos-kosan bu Scheherazade kali."  
Alibaba: *narik selimut* "Ya udah,artinya itu nggak penting."  
Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar Alibaba dan Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu membuka pintu. Ternyata itu adalah si OTDK di Take 3 alias Yunan.  
Yunan: *senyum lebar* "Ayo,kalian turun ke bawah! Sharrkan bilang dia mengajak kita main kembang api!"  
Hakuryuu: "Kayaknya menarik! Alibaba,ikut,yuk!" *narik kaki Alibaba*  
Alibaba: "Baiklah."  
Hampir seluruh orang-orang di kos-kosan Tiga Bersaudara Kou berkumpul,bahkan Kouen dan beberapa anggota kos-kosan lainnya seperti Spartos dan Jamil yang jarang terlihat pun ikutan.  
Alibaba: *mendatangi Spartos* "Eh,kalian juga ikutan?"  
Spartos: "Iya. Soalnya kata authornya,ini take terakhir."  
Alibaba: "...eh?"  
Sharrkan: "Semuanya! Waktunya menghidupkan kembang api!" *ngambil kardus di sudut bangunan*  
Semua orang di lapangan: "YEEEEEY!"  
Sharrkan: "Masrur! Api! Langsung bakar aja kotaknya!"  
Masrur: "..." *ngidupin korek api dan ngebakar kotak*  
Kemudian...  
BUUUUMMMM!  
Oh yeah. Kost Tiga Bersaudara Kou meledak.  
Alibaba: *setengah gosong* "Apa yang terjadi...?"  
Ja'far: "Meledak...?"  
Judal: "Apa yang lu bakar,Sharrkan?"  
Sharrkan: "Kembang api,'kan...?"  
Masrur: *ngecek ke balik bangunan yang setengah ancur,dan balik sambil bawa kardus lain* "Ini kembang apinya. Yang kau bakar tadi dinamit."  
Sharrkan: "Eh...?"  
Kouen: "..." *death glare muncul,natap Sharrkan dalem-dalem*  
Kouha: "TERUS SEKARANG KITA TINGGAL DI MANA?!"

* * *

Yeeey!  
Seperti kata Spartos,cerita gaje inipun berakhir!  
Endingnya garing,ya? Iya emang/? /authornyadigebukparapemain  
Mohon maaf kalau banya ke-typo-an dan kata-kata yang bikin tersinggung,author Al kan juga manusia,bisa salah /(_ _)\  
Oke,cukup sekian! Mohon review-nya,minna ;3


End file.
